


An Old Friend

by ClexaLife



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine Looking Back At Her Past, Clementine Reuniting With Christa, Episode 4, Gen, Minor Clementine/Violet, One Legged Clementine, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: SPOILERES SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERSSet after The Walking Dead The Game: The Final Season - Episode 4.If you haven't played or know about episode 4 of the game, then you should leave now, otherwise there will be spoilers.Set After Episode 4. Violet and AJ go out and look at that group. They come back with them and it turns out that there leader is a familair face.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are spoilers of Episode 4 in this story.

AJ and Violet had just left the school to check out the group that was close to them. Clementine sighed and sat down on the bench, putting her crutches down next to her.

 

She thought back to when she was with Lee. How he was so protective of her. Always helped her. He was like a father to Clementine. But, it all went away when he got bit...It hurt Clem so badly. She shot him, to prevent him from becoming a walker. And god, did she miss him. She missed him so so much.

 

Which left her with Omid and Christa. The three of them stayed together for a long time. But, Omid got shot and died. Leaving Clementine and a pregnant woman. And it just got worse, Christa lost her baby. And then she was getting attacked by bandits. Clementine distracted them long enough for Christa to start running. But that was the last that she saw of her.

 

She found a new group. Luke was the one who made sure she could stay in the group. He was always there for her. Their group travelled up the mountain and found someone unexpected. Someone who was supposed to be dead. Kenny. They were both surprised and extremely happy to find each other. Kenny seemed to be happy with his new girlfriend Sarita. She was kind, but wasn't like Katjaa. They got taken by someone called Carver. They managed to escape. But the horde attacked Sarita. Clementine chopped off her arm, trying to save her, however she screamed and just drew more attention to herself. Kenny then went to a dark place.

 

Clementine met someone called Jane in Howe's Hardware. Clem instantly warmed up to her. Her closest friends in the group were Luke and Jane. However, Luke drowned. Another person dying on Clementine.

 

And to make everything worse, Kenny and Jane started to fight, because Jane had lost AJ. Kenny was pushing down on Jane with a knife. Clementine had to make a huge decision. Either Clementine lets Kenny kill Jane or Clementine shoots Kenny and saves Jane. She shot him. His time was over. The apocalypse had become too much for him. But he would now be with his wife and son.

 

Turns out Jane didn't lose AJ. She hid him in a car, as she wanted to prove a point to Clem, that Kenny had lost it. Clementine was disappointed as she just had to kill one of her old friends. However, AJ and her went with Jane back to Howe's Hardware. It was silent all the time and it was scary. When they were there, Clem tattooed 'AJ' onto her hand. She went back inside, looking for Jane as she said she felt ill. However, she found her hanging from the ceiling. Clementine was horrified. It was supposed to be the three of them against the walkers. She didn't want to be alone. Not again. Clementine found the pregnancy test on the floor and it was positive, she was pregnant with Luke's baby. Clementine shot Jane, not wanting her to stay a walker. Her and AJ left and never returned.

 

A group takes AJ from Clementine. She searched for him. And she got some help along the way. A horde invaded the camp that they were in, killing many innocents. Clementine tried to help, killing as many as she could. But during this time, she had lost another. A boy called Gabe. Someone who she was starting to like. More than friends. And he died. She had to move past it. She got a haircut from Javier and then took off to get AJ back.

 

Her and AJ get into some problems. It started with walkers and then ended in a car crash. She woke up in a school, a place that was ran by Marlon. It was a good place, however Marlon wasn't good. AJ killed Marlon, shot him in the head. Clementine told AJ that he was justified and she believed that, because Marlon had to pay for his actions.

 

She then got attacked by someone, who she never thought she would see again. Lilly. The one who stole the RV all that time ago. They shot at AJ and herself, injuring AJ. Someone called James helped them. When they got back to the school, they started to defend it. Lilly's people attacked, but the school was ready for them. Lilly ended up taking three of their people, including Louis.

 

When their plan was successful to get onto the boat, they found the three. But they were tricked and locked into the cells. That's when Clementine learned that they had cut out Louis' tongue, which was just brutal. When they got of their cells, Clementine and Lilly fought. It stopped when AJ held the gun up to her. He was ready to shoot her, however Clementine told him to put the gun down. James was pleased with that decision, however it got him killed as Lilly stabbed him in the back.

 

When the boat blew up, Clementine found Lilly rowing away. Clementine had the chance to kill Lilly with her bow, but she spared her. Lilly ended up feeling guilty for taking children to make them into soldiers. AJ gets frustrated how James was killed and he wants the chance to get to be able to kill who he thinks. Clementine agrees with him. Which eventually ended up with AJ killing Tenn to save Violet's life. Clementine was glad that Violet was alive, however felt upset for Tenn.

 

And then Clementine got bit. She felt sick. She didn't want to die and leave AJ. But, she pushed on, she needed to get AJ to the school so he was safe. But, in the barn, it became too much for her. She asked AJ to kill her as she didn't want to become a walker. AJ brought the axe down, however he aimed for her leg. And it saved her life.

 

Clementine and AJ got back to the school. Violet held Clem closely and cried. She blamed herself for leaving Clem, even though Clem told her to leave, so it wasn't her fault. Clementine was glad that AJ had found her hat. She put it on, despite of it being wet.

 

 

 

Clementine holds the picture of Lee close to her. And that's when she sees AJ and Violet come through the gates with a group of people. Clem puts the picture away and uses the crutches to stand.

 

Clementine smiles at them, "welcome! Who is your leader?"

 

A woman steps forwards, "that would be me."

 

Clementine nods, "alright. What's your name?"

 

The woman smiles, "Christa. What's yours?"

 

Clementine's stomach drops. Was it  _her_ Christa?!

 

Clementine says, "I-I'm Clementine."

 

Christa's mouth hangs open and then she hugs Clementine tightly. She backs away, tears rolling down her cheeks, she holds onto Clem's arms and looks her up and down, "god...Look at how much you have grown."

 

Clementine sniffs, "I...I can't believe your here...Your actually here..."

 

Christa looks at her sadly, "6 years...6 years I was searching for you, Clem..."

 

Clementine sighs, "I thought you died...I thought they got you...I tried to distract them."

 

Christa holds her face gently, "you saved me, Clem. In more ways that just throwing a rock at them. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have made it through the grief with Omid and my baby..."

 

Clementine has a small smile on her face. She asks, "where have you been?"

 

Christa gestured to the people behind her, "with these. They had been helping me try and find you. Where have you been?"

 

Clementine sighed, "many places with many groups. I met a group after I lost you. We travelled to a mountain, where Kenny was. He didn't die. But, we were taken by someone called Carver. We escaped, but Kenny's girlfriend died, he went mad. He attacked my friend. So...so I killed him...My group died. It was just me, AJ - who was a friend's baby, but she...she died... - and Jane. Jane...she...hung herself, because she was pregnant. I shot her, so she wasn't a walker anymore. I found a new group, they took AJ from me. Then I left. I found a different group, who helped me find AJ. I lost someone during a horde...I found AJ and then these people took me in. My girlfriend, Violet and my best friend AJ."

 

Christa didn't say anything for a while, as she processed what Clem had been through. She said, "I didn't realize that you went through so much...You lost so many people...Lee...God, Lee...I wish he was still here. He would be so proud of you, Clem."

 

Clementine sobbed and hugged her, "I wish he was here too."

 

Christa held her tightly, "I'm so glad I found you, Clementine."

 

"Me too, Christa. Me too.."


End file.
